


Bad Decisions

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Wicked Grace somehow leads to an impromptu game of Truth or Dare. Varric probably is to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

"So what's it going to be curly? Truth or dare?"

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is this really necessary?"

"Come on cully wully! You wanted to keep playing, yeah? This is what we're playing now." Sera slurred from underneath the table.

"I agreed to play Wicked Grace, not this childish game," Cullen hissed.

Varric smirked. "We used up all our money playing Wicked Grace against our lovely ambassador here and if i recall you were the second one after Sera who wanted to continue our little party."

"Do get to the point, Varric." Dorian rolled his eyes.

"So curly is it going to be truth or dare? You need to say the magic words."

He saw no way out of this and internally debated on what to choose. "I suppose truth." It seemed like the least dangerous choice.

"How do you really feel about our dear lady Inquisitor?"

Cullen swallowed. Maker’s Breath he didn't expect Varric to ask that particular question.

"Get on with it Cully Wully and no changing to dare." Sera's words were slurred but ultimately understandable.

Of course Varric agreed. "Buttercup is right. No changing back to dare curly."

What in Andraste's Sake was he thinking? The leftover high from Wicked Grace was to blame.

"I... I am fond of the Inquisitor. She is a good colleague." Even as Cullen said this he didn't believe it so how could anyone else? True, he found himself pretty deep in his own denial that he nearly believed his own lie, but it was only nearly. There was still room for doubt.

"What a load of shit, yeah? We all know you want to get cozy in the lady inquisitor's pants." Sera cackled.

"I feel nothing but friendly feelings towards--"

"What's going on here?"

It was Cullen's luck that the Inquisitor came into the tavern just then. Cullen wanted to disappear.  
Varric clapped his hand together. "Inquisitor! We were just playing a rousing game of truth or dare. It's the Commander's turn."

He wasn't proud of what he did next but desperate times called for desperate measures. This included standing up and fleeing back to his quarters under the guise of work.

The Inquisitor followed because of course she did. Andraste preserve him.

He managed to smile, as she walked further towards where Cullen was sitting at his desk.

"Cullen why do you look like you lost something important?"

"I did."

"What?"

"My dignity."

Ella lifted a brow. "Now Commander, I don't think one game of Wicked Grace would do that. Usually it takes three."

Cullen would rather not be having this conversation with anyone, but he especially didn’t want to have it with Ella.

"It does when you agree to a game of truth or dare. A mistake on my part”.

She smiled and his breath caught in his throat. Andraste's Tits! Cullen could never get enough of Ella's smile.

“Cullen is there a reason you rushed out of the tavern so quickly? The inquisition always has work to do but it happened very suddenly."

She was The Inquisitor for Maker's sake and he the Commander of her forces. Nothing could happen between them -- not that it would anyway.

"An urgent matter to attend too is all. I simply just remembered."

Ella sat down across from Cullen. "Let me help."

"... All right."

Oh Maker help him.


End file.
